


A wedding

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Maybe Second Chapter, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Aguilar and Maria gets married





	A wedding

Things hadn't gone as planned. At all. In fact, they had gone terribly wrong. Everyone got caught. Tied up like animals to posts in the ground. Striped of their weapon's. The sun beating down on them. The Templar's had just left them here to die.

 

Great.

 

Just great.

 

Benedicto and Akins were tied on either side of the first post. Him and Maria on the next. Ashraf and Zawahir on the last. 

 

“I blame you Aguilar” Ashraf complained again. He hadn't stopped complaining, you'd think he'd run out of breath but no. They were all too unlucky for that.

 

“Why me? Aguilar asked back in an annoyed tone but Maria was the one to answer him. “Because you're a novice. In his mind, the novices are always to blame” he could hear the annoyance in her tone, clearly her patience running thin from Ashraf’s complaining. Though he could her hints of sadness in her voice - damn it, Josephine could be losing her parents today.

 

“Got any regrets?” Ashraf asked after a while turning and looking at Aguilar. “Not protecting my family .. not marrying Maria”. He could see Ashraf holding back laughter but he was more concerned about Maria when he felt her shift behind him. “Marry me?” her voice cracked quietly. Checking she had heard him right.

 

“Maria you're the most amazing women I've ever meet. I love you, I love our daughter. Yes I wish I could marry you” he smiled trying to turn to face her but he couldn't. “I love you too” he voice was quiet but true. 

 

“I could marry you two?” Benedicto spoke up drawing everyone's attention. “I mean we are in no church - but that doesn't matter, Maria has a different religion anyway - and no one has any rings but we can make do. Now, would you two like me to marry you or what?” he asked again smiling. 

 

“Maria. If I asked for your hand in matrimony, would you accept it?” he proposed the best he could desperately awaiting her reply

 

“Yes Aguilar, yes I would” her voice was so happy and surprisingly excited.  She hadn't ever imagine herself getting married.

 

“Dearly beloved we are gather here today-” Benedicto started before Ashraf cut him off “To die under the sun at Aguilar and Maria’s wedding!” He was laughing and somehow Aguilar couldn't but but chuckle a little too, they all were. Clearly to sun was getting to them.

 

“Under the eyes of God - and Ra - we join Aguilar and Maria together. Maria your promise” Benedicto shifted on his spot to face the pair 

 

“I, Maria, take you, Aguilar to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and health. I will love and honor you, until death do us apart” she said, her voice low, slightly fearful. Aguilar found it adorable when she would do that. 

 

“Aguilar” Benedicto motioned to him as his turn

 

“I, Aguilar, take you, Maria to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and health. I will love and honor you, until death do us apart” he smiled trying to look back at her. Why must they be chained up like this. 

 

“Then Aguilar do you Maria to be your wife?”

 

“I do, a thousand times over” 

 

“Maria do you take Aguilar to be your husband?”

 

“By the Gods, Yes, I do” 

 

“Very well. I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the braid” Benedicto gave a happy laugh looking back out at the wilderness 

 

“But you can't because we are chained to posts” Zawahir signed with the smile though looking at them

 

“Maybe not for long” Akins spoke up drawing everyone's attention “Horses” he said, there were three horses riding towards coming in at quite a speed.

 

“Let it be the others” Maria pleaded with hope.

 

And it was, some of the novices had realised what had happened coming over to save them. 

 

“What took you so long?” Ashraf grumbled when they unhooked his chains.  “At least they came Ashraf, be happy” Maria said when she was free, getting up off the ground dusting off her cloths.

 

Once Aguilar was out he shot up, wrapping his arms around Maria’s waist lifting her up. Her arms going around his neck. When he set her feet back on the ground he wasted no time in kissing her. It was their wedding kiss after all. “I love you my wife” he whispered when the parted. 

  
“I love you my husband” she whispered back

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like a chapter two? Maybe a rubbish attempt at smut for their wedding night xD?


End file.
